Mend My Broken Heart
by strangechild13
Summary: Roxas and Axel are best friends. Roxas has tried countless times to commit suicide. Why? Rated T for content. One shot w/ sequel in-progress.


**Disclaimer: You know what? I'm sick of doing these. If you're reading this, you know I don't own the characters. If you don't, you're an idiot. I'm a freaking teenage boy; obviously I don't work for Square Enix or Disney. God, you guys.**

Okay, enough of my rants. On to the story, yeah? Oh, and by the way, this is not for people who don't like shounen-ai. If I even spelled that right.

**Mend My Broken Heart**

The glowing numbers on the clock told Axel that it was almost midnight. He wasn't sure what had woken him up, but he was awake now. His cell phone rang, sounding loud in the silence of the night. Seeing the name flashing, he immediately flipped the phone open, pulling on his shoes as he did so.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Axel asked, worried. He ran down the stairs and out the door, not caring if he woke his parents up. He grew even more worried when the only sounds on the other line were sobs and labored breathing. He pressed himself to go faster. He had to get there in time.

"Roxas!"

Silence. The sobbing grew worse, and the breathing became more ragged, but still there was no voice. Axel turned down an alley, hoping to cut down on time.

"I need you." Axel tried not to cry out in relief at hearing the blonde finally speak.

"I know."

"No, you don't. No one knows, not even you. No one would understand."

"Roxas, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing." The line went dead.

Axel opened the door to Roxas's house and ran up the stairs, hoping Roxas hadn't locked his bedroom door. He pushed it open and found Roxas on the floor, his small body shaking. Axel closed the door quietly behind him and crouched by the blonde.

"Roxas. Roxas, look at me." Axel lifted the blonde's chin toward him. Roxas pulled out of Axel's grasp.

"Don't… don't touch me," Roxas said, looking away from Axel and pulling his knees to his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate you."

"Excuse me?" Axel asked, confused.

"I hate you."

"Why do you hate me?"

"It's not that I hate _you_, it's that I hate what you're _doing_, and that you don't even realize you're doing it."

"Care to tell me what it is I don't realize I do?"

"You're killing me, Axel. You really are."

"What happened to that cute little 12 year old boy?" Axel teased. Roxas didn't answer. The blonde did rub at his eyes, though, trying to dry his tears.

"3 years, Axel, and you _still_ haven't noticed," Roxas muttered.

"What haven't I noticed, Roxy?" Roxas straightened at the nickname.

"Nothing."

"Will you stop that already?" Axel jumped at Roxas, tackling him.

"Axel, can you just… stay with me?"

"Sure, Rox, I'll stay," Axel answered, happy to spend time with the blonde.

** PageBreak**

"Where _is_ he? He hasn't been to school in, like, three days and he doesn't answer when I call him!" Demyx whined. Namine looked up from her sketchpad.

"Will you _please_ cut the drama?" she sighed. She went back to her drawing.

"But I'm worried!"

"Maybe he's avoiding you," Namine said, not looking up from her sketchpad.

"Oh my god!" Demyx wailed, flopping down on the couch next to the girl. "Do you really think that's it?"

"I don't know, Demyx. I don't care."

"But Nami!" Demyx whined.

Namine sighed and smacked the other blonde on the side of his head with her sketchpad.

"I'll try calling Roxas, okay? If anyone would know where Axel was, it'd be him."

"But Nami, his mum said he ran out of the house at almost midnight and he never came home! What if something happened?"

"I'm sure Axel's fine. I'll call Roxas and see if Axel's there, will _that_ shut you up?" Without waiting for a response, Namine walked to her room and called her friend.

It turned out that Axel had been there the entire time and that Demyx was worrying over nothing. She thought she heard Axel say something in the background, but she ignored it. She thanked Roxas and hung up.

"Demyx, he's at Roxas's. Happy now?"

"No! I'm not! Roxas has liked Axel for _three years_ now!" Demyx yelled.

"I know, I know, he told me."

"Then you know what I'm thinking happened! Roxas obviously tricked Axel into coming over and now he's not letting him leave!" Demyx's cell phone rang, but it was an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" Demyx asked.

"Demyx?" Demyx cringed. Of all people to call him. How did Roxas even get his number? Oh right, Axel. Roxas sounded pretty upset.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I _want_ you to open your door. Axel's got something to tell you." Demyx walked to his front door, but when he opened it he only saw Roxas standing there.

"Where's Axel?" Demyx asked, looking around.

"Dunno. Think he went home." Roxas turned and walked away.

**PageBreak**

"Axel, we need to, uh… talk," Demyx said. Axel looked at him.

"Yeah, gonna pass," the redhead answered. Demyx sat down across from the redhead.

"No you're not."

"Demyx, leave me alone. I need to think."

"More like daydream," Demyx snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't lie to me, Axel, I know you like him."

"Who?"

"Roxas!"

"What about me?" Roxas asked, walking over to their table.

Demyx huffed and stood up, purposefully hitting Roxas with his shoulder as he passed. Roxas watched the other blonde walk away with a confused look before sitting down next to Axel.

"Hey Roxy, what's wrong with him?"

Roxas shrugged. "Not a clue. I figured you would know, seeing as how he's your _boyfriend_ and all."

"Don't be like that, Roxy."

Roxas snorted. "All that wasted time… I actually…"

"That's driving me _insane_! Will you tell me what I should have noticed?" Axel shouted.

"Hush, Axel," Roxas whispered, leaning close. "People are staring." Roxas walked away, leaving behind a very confused Axel.

**PageBreak**

"Tell me."

"You should already know."

"Tell me anyway."

"God, you're such a child."

"Yes I am, now tell me."

"No."

"Roxas!" Axel whined.

"Why don't you ask Demyx?"

"Demyx knows?"

"Why do you think he hates me?" Roxas asked, sounding to Axel like 'It's obvious that the reason he hates me is what I'm not telling you.'

"Wait…" Axel's head snapped up. "Roxy!" he yelled, jumping on the small blonde, making him crumple to the floor.

"What was _that_?"

"Aw, is that why?"

"Why _what_?"

"No need to get nasty, Roxy," Axel teased.

"Idiot, just _get off of me_," Roxas snapped. He shoved the redhead aside and stood. He opened the door and took a step before Axel stopped him.

"You can have him," Axel said. Roxas sighed. He walked out and shut the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and sat down on the window seat. He leaned his head against the glass.

** PageBreak**

"Roxy!" Axel whispered.

"What?" Roxas asked, blushing from the closeness of the redhead. He blushed all the time around Axel, though knowing Axel the redhead was probably completely oblivious. Oblivious to the blushing, the fact that Roxas's heart raced around him, Roxas doubted Axel knew. Roxas was in love with his best friend, and he knew it.

"Nothing," Axel answered. He broke out in hysterical laughter, and Roxas shook his head.

"Axel, you're an idiot," Roxas laughed. The redhead abruptly stopped laughing. Roxas turned to his friend, confused. The redhead was looking down on the ground, biting his lip. His hands were clasped behind his back. He nodded slowly, and Roxas could see that Axel's lip biting was completely holding back the wetness in his green eyes.

"Y-you're right…" Roxas winced as Axel's voice cracked. The blonde stood up and hugged his friend, the action finally letting Axel's tears free.

_ Maybe, just maybe_, Roxas thought,_ he likes me too._

**PageBreak**

Axel sighed, still on Roxas's floor. Roxas had walked out of the room a while ago. Axel suddenly stood when he remembered how sad the blonde had looked. He opened Roxas's door and leaned over the railing at the top of the stairs, finally letting out the breath he'd been holding. Roxas was leaning against the bay window downstairs, soundly asleep.

_He's so cute when he's asleep_, Axel thought. _Wait, did I just think that?_

Axel shook his head, trying to clear away the thoughts.

_"Don't lie to me, I know you like him!"_ Demyx's voice rang through his head, a memory of earlier that day. He groaned. Maybe Demyx was right. But this was Roxas. _Roxas_. His best friend, Demyx's sister's ex-boyfriend.

_That boy that used to constantly blush around you_, Axel's mind reminded him. Axel thought that maybe that myth about redheads being crazy just might have been true. Axel shook his head again and walked down the stairs slowly and quietly, trying not to wake the blonde. Roxas stirred, and Axel froze.

"Leaving so soon?" Roxas asked.

"Uh… yeah, I thought I'd hang out with Demyx…" Axel grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll see ya later then. Have fun."

"Roxas, come here." Roxas stood and walked over to the redhead. Axel looked to Roxas's face, searching for something, _anything_, that'd give him excuse to stay.

_What am I doing?_ Axel asked himself.

"What?" the blonde asked impatiently.

_He's so cute when he's annoyed… Axel, stop thinking like that! He's your best friend! You shouldn't be thinking of him like that!_

"Ax, you okay? You're acting weird…"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine… I'm gonna go see Demyx now…" Axel wondered why his legs just wouldn't move. Suddenly he got a great idea.

"Call me paranoid, but…" Roxas raised an eyebrow as Axel began his brilliant lie. "I have an idea something horrible's going to happen as soon as I leave."

"Axel, I'll be _fine_. Just go see Demyx already."

_No Roxas, don't let me leave! Wait… why don't I want to leave? Why can't I feel this with Demyx? Does this mean I- No! I can't!_

"Axel, are you okay?" Roxas looked up at the redhead with worried eyes. Axel couldn't take it.

"No, I'm not." He rubbed his face. "I can't think straight."

"Then go home and get some rest."

"What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"What if you try to… you know…?"

"Axel, I'll be fine."

_Wait, why am I trying to make him leave? Why is it he's the one trying to stay and I'm trying to make him go home? What's going on here? _Roxas thought.

_Why is he staring at me like that? Usually he tries to keep me here, but the time I try all I can to stay he's trying to make me leave? I don't get this at all! _Axel thoughts were just as confused as the blonde's, though neither one knew.

"Can I stay anyway?" Axel asked, tired of trying to think of an excuse.

"I was going to go see Nami, but-,"

"I'll drive you. That way Demyx knows I'm not dead."

_Yet_, Axel added in his mind.

"On second thought, I think I'll stay home," Roxas said.

"No, you're coming." Axel grabbed Roxas's wrist and pulled him outside. They got into Axel's car and Roxas turned on the radio to avoid conversation.

_ When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take _

_Anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

_When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

_Because there has always been heartache and pain_

_And when it's over you'll breathe again_

_You'll breathe again_

_When you _-

The blonde turned off the radio before the song finished. He could _feel_ Axel staring at him. He didn't look at the redhead. He decided to stare out the window.

"Roxas…"

"Keep staring at me and you'll crash." Axel tore his gaze from the blonde. He sighed loudly, hoping for the blonde's attention. He continued driving. Since when did it take this long to get to Demyx's?

_C'mon, Rox, one look. Please, just one. God, I've got to stop thinking like this. He's my best friend and I've got a boyfriend… that I know I've never really liked as more than a good friend. The one who makes my heart go off isn't Demyx. It's Roxas._ Axel was just guessing. Did Roxas really do that to him?

"Rox?" Axel tried.

"What?" The blonde didn't turn.

_What does he want from me? I've already given my heart to him, what more could he want? _Roxas asked himself. He turned the radio back on.

_You've got his heart and my heart and none of the pain _-

Roxas began switching through channels.

_ So say, what are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early-_

_ You're the one I wish I had_

_And now my girlfriend's getting mad_

_(I cannot call this sane)_

_(I cannot_-

_ And I'm just so sick of wasting my time _

_Love and death are always on my mind _

_I'll_-

_You see her, you can't touch her _

_You hear her, you can't hold her _

_You want her, you can't have her _

_You want to, but she won't let you _

_She's not_-

Roxas growled quietly and turned off the radio. He sat back in his seat and stared up at the roof of the car.

"Hey, we're here." Axel looked at the blonde.

"Thank _God_. I _need_ to see Namine right now." Roxas got out of the car and Axel followed the blonde in through the door. Namine and Demyx's parents had told them there was no need to knock. Roxas and Axel found the two blondes in the living room, where Demyx instantly started a glaring match with Roxas. Roxas responded for a bit before going over to Namine. He sat down next to her and they talked, heading toward Namine's room. Axel just stood in the doorway.

"What's wrong, Axel?" Demyx asked. Axel just sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Dem. I've been acting like an idiot and I'm sorry."

"You only came over here to apologize?"

"And to tell you that you were right."

"You aren't saying I was right about _Roxas_, are you?"

Axel sat down next to Demyx.

"I think you were right about it, but I can't be sure. I'm so confused right now." The redhead buried his face in his hands. Demyx put a consoling hand on the redhead's back. Axel looked at the blonde, and it broke Demyx's heart to see all the pain and confusion in Axel's green eyes.

_Might as well tell him. I doubt Roxas is going to do it any time soon_, Demyx thought. He sighed.

"Axel, what would you do if I told you Roxas has loved you for years?" Demyx asked.

"I'd say you were insane," Axel laughed. He stopped laughing when he saw the look on Demyx's face.

"Wait… are you serious?" Axel asked. Demyx nodded sadly.

** PageBreak**

"Why were you trying to make him leave?" Namine asked. Roxas shrugged.

"I don't know. Why was he trying to stay?"

"Well, Demyx said he thought Axel liked you. Maybe you two can get together and then you'll both be happy." Namine smiled at Roxas.

"But Nami, why wouldn't he tell me? Does he want to deny it?"

"Of course he does. Roxas, you're his best friend. That's weird enough for him without Demyx in the picture."

"Does he even love Demyx?" Roxas asked.

"He never has. He's with Demyx for a weird reason."

"Which is what, exactly?"

"He's with Demyx because he's blonde with blue eyes. Just like you."

"Really?"

"Roxas, he really does love you. Just let him realize it first, okay? Give him time." Namine hugged Roxas and the boy stood and made his way to the door. He walked back into the living room with Namine, but stopped when he heard Axel and Demyx's conversation.

"Are you sure, Dem?" Axel asked.

"Axel, just go do it already. You know time's important with him." Demyx sounded so sure of what he was saying. Namine walked into the living room, and Roxas followed. Demyx and Axel looked up. Axel looked away from Roxas quickly. Roxas looked down at the ground. Namine sighed.

"Honestly, you two… Roxas, go over there and sit next to Axel." Roxas followed his ex's orders.

"Axel, tell Roxas your little secret." Axel glared at Demyx before turning to Roxas with a nervous expression. His anxiousness only skyrocketed when Demyx and Namine left the room.

"What is it, Axel?" Roxas asked. Axel cleared his throat before shaking his head and leading Roxas to his car.

"Roxas, why didn't you tell me? I admit it, I'm an idiot and I don't know anything unless you directly tell me. Your subtle little hints weren't working, Roxas."

"They were subtle because I didn't want you to know."

"Why wouldn't you want me to know, Rox? It would have been nice to know."

"And why is that?"

"Because I would have liked to know I wasn't alone." Axel leaned in, pressing his lips to the blonde's. Roxas responded immediately. He'd wanted this for three years. They had to pull away though, because they needed to breathe and Axel wanted to get Roxas home. Axel had been right. Roxas _did_ make his heart rate go off the charts and he couldn't deny that when he'd kissed Roxas, they're hadn't been just sparks, there'd been a full-fledged fire. He didn't even want to deny it. He knew that he was in love.

Axel got Roxas home and into his room quickly, immediately throwing the blonde down on the bed and crawling on top of him. He was content to just lay there and stare at the blonde under him. Roxas was more than happy to mirror the action.

"So…" Roxas started, breaking the silence, "does this make me your boyfriend now?"

"I can't believe you feel the need to ask. Of course it does, Rox."

"Axel… I love you."

"I love you too."

Roxas wondered if he'd finally died and he'd gone to heaven by mistake. But when he felt Axel's arms wrap around him tightly, he knew it was real. This was what he'd wanted for years, and now he finally had it. Nothing could spoil it for him now. For the first time in years, he was happy.

-END-

(**A/N:** Well then. I guess the good guy always DOES win, huh? Good for Roxas. It's sad that I wrote this as a parallel to my own life. Though I'm confused about how much of the same crap Roxas and I are both going through…

**Roxas:** Aw, it's okay! Things'll work out, you'll see!

**Me: **Oh go screw your boyfriend.

Alright, so the songs go in this order:

"Crash and Burn" – Savage Garden

"A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me" – Fall Out Boy

"The Judge's Daughter" – Green Day

"Love and Death" – The Stills

"Auf Achse" – Franz Ferdinand

Oh God the author's note made this thing 12 pages long. I'm already working on the sequel, where we get to see how Roxas and Demyx's little disagreements go.)


End file.
